This invention relates to electrical component assembly, and more particularly to an improved method and apparatus useful in the assembly of electrical connectors of the so-called miniature, subminiature, and microminiature types.
Connectors of the above-mentioned types comprise electrically insulative bodies of generally rectangular configuration and having closely spaced rows of closely spaced parallel tubular openings extending at right angles to opposed parallel surfaces of the connector bodies. Conductive pins extend through these openings beyond the aforesaid surfaces, and means are provided to retain the pins in the blocks. In view of the relatively close spacing of the pins, and of the large quantities thereof, it has been found convenient in the construction of such connectors to provide a shoulder within each tubular opening positioned to engage an offset portion of the pin upon its insertion from one side of the insulative body, and to retain the pin within the body by a C-ring received within an annular groove on the pin in the region of the opposite surface of the body. This construction affords a connector of suitable electrical characteristics and small dimension. Typically close pin spacings, in the order of 0.150 inch for miniature connectors, 0.125 inch for subminiature connectors, and 0.094 inch for microminiature connectors render an assembly operation somewhat difficult. For example, C-rings of suitably small size are supplied in bulk to an operator, who must individually select and orient each C-ring and attach it to a contact pin. Although operators become skilled at this operation, it is by its very nature time-consuming, especially when a single connector may have as many as 104 pins to be assembled into the insulative body.
It is an objective of this invention to provide an improved method and apparatus useful in the assembly of relatively small electrical connectors.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide an improved article of manufacture facilitating storage, orientation, and attachment of relatively small electrical connector components.